Chasing the Past
by SignerStardust
Summary: Kite and Mizar are kidnapped by a mysterious group of people attempting to turn humans into animals that are extinction and sell them for lots of money. Now turned into dragons, Kite and Mizar must find out how to return back into humans. And with the help of a new friend, the quest for the truth begins! Read and Review please, part 1 of a trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

**A few days ago, I got a damn genius idea. And that was this story. I mean, I'm working on this as much as I can. Like 1k to 2k a chap, which is HUGE for me. Please leave RIGHT NOW if you don't like Ocs or characters changing spiceces. Keep on going!**

* * *

><p>The night was full of stars, the winds calm. Kite walked up to the roof of an aparment, being there because of a meeting with a group of people. He was about to leave, when he saw a figure. Mizar seemed to have his eyes down on something. Kite walked forward and saw what Mizar was looking at. Dragulon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Mizar noticed Kite was behind him and slipped his cards into his duel disk. "What were you thinking?" asked Kite. "What it would be like to a dragon," Mizar repiled, "I know it's quite silly, but imagine! What it would be like to fly with nothing in your face, breath fire, have no limits where to go off to! Only how far your wings can take you!" Kite glanced at Mizar. "That's cool, but that's impossible. Dragons died long ago," he said. "If only it was possible…" said Mizar.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you found targets?" the man asked. "Yeah, two of them," replied the female. "Let me see them," the man said. "The first one's name is Kite Tenjo. The other's just named Mizar, no last name." "Cool enough, go for them right now," the male said. The female spoke into the microphone in front of her computer. "I need people to go find these two, and bring them here. The test it ready."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" Kite asked, climbing out of bed. 2 larger men walked into his room. "Who are y-" Kite was knocked out by one of the men with a large iron beam. "Take him to the truck," said one of the men."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mizar sleep like he never had got sleep. So they just dragged him off.<p>

* * *

><p>Kite woke up. He looked down, and saw his hands were handcuffed. He looked next to him and saw Mizar. "Mizar, what happened?" he asked. "I don't know…." Mizar said. "Come," said a man, dragging out Mizar. "Whatever happens Kite, I'm sorry!" Kite waited there. Even hours later Mizar had not came. Then a man came up, and took Kite.<p>

* * *

><p>Kite woke up. How long had he been asleep? Kite looked then at his cuffed hands. Or would I say, cuffed legs. Kite looked in a mirror next to him. What he saw shocked him. Kite was now a dragon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry it's not close to 1k. Next chap I promise will be close to that. R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kite was in complete shock. A blue dragon stared back at him. It had that thing Galaxy-Eyes Photon had on it's forhead area, and spines along his back and part of his wings were the same pink color of Galaxy-Eyes Photon. Kite turned to see another dragon in a caged area in front of him. The dragon was yellow, with the redish color Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon had on his spines, part of his wings and a blade on his tail. The dragon's horn's was a brighter yellow. "What the hell is going on?" Kite asked, attemping to stand up. The other dragon looked at him when Kite noticed something. His eyes were the same color as Mizar's. "Mizar?" Kite asked. The other dragon looked at him in confusion. A human walked in between the two cages. "What's wrong with Mizar!? Why am I a dragon!?" Kite roared. The human smirked. "Sorry, but we can't understand a word you say. If your asking about your "friend" here, he's lost his entire memory as a human. He remembers nothing but waking up here alone. You were stronger, leaving only your body changed. And why your dragons, let's say it's just a fun little….experiment."

* * *

><p>Kite waited forever it seemed. Mizar sleept the whole time. Another man came down, opening the cage doors and grabbing something. "<em>I'm free!<em>" thought Kite, attemping to escape. Then he fell to the floor. They were chained from escaping. They were dragged into a truck, then chained again. Before the doors were shut, Kite heard the man and another human discussing how much money this would make them. He heard the truck boot up and start moving. Kite then got something on his mind. Hart. Was Hart ok? What about the other barian emperors? Did they miss Mizar? Kite figured they were now most likely a lost cause, as they were probaly took far away.

* * *

><p>"Order in the court! Us, the seven barian emp-" "You mean six, Vector." "I mean, us, the six barian emperors, have already discussed the missing of Kite and Mizar! Where are they? It's up for us to find them!" Vector finished. After hours of Vector talking about stuff more related to what's considered to be on a "ban list", everyone was asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Mizar began to ram agasint the truck's door. Kite woke up, questioning the banging sound. He found Mizar banging and then, The door opened! The dragons were flung out, falling out. Then Mizar snapped. "Kite?" he asked. Kite opened his eyes in surprise. "Mizar, your alive!" Kite screamed. "I'm a dragon?" Mizar asked. Light then appeared. "Oh god," Kite said. The lights revealed it to be a boy on a motorcycle. His mouth dropped. "DRAGONS!" he screamed in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1K next chap! I promise!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, almost 1k. Quite sorry, but it's long. There's also an "ad" in for you 5D's fans, keep on dueling! And please review your thoughts! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kite shifted. Of course this boy was shocked. But then he stopped. "I've never seen dragons this far out. Your not from my tribe, and all the others are far away," he said. Kite thought about this. Other….tribes? Did this mean dragons still were alive? Mizar's face also gave away he was thinking something similar. "Can you talk?" asked the boy. Both dragons shook their heads. "Ok, so no. I'll get you back to my village. Our elder should be able to figure out what your saying, more or less." Kite also noticed the features on this boy. He was wearing normal stuff, but his hair was somewhat long with an earring on his right ear. Gold bands were on his arms, and a thing that was most likley a duel disk was on his left arm. This boy was a duelist? "Follow me," he said, booting up his motorcycle. "Also, my name's Sky," he said. The two dragons chased after him. "Do you think we'll find out why we are dragons?" Kite asked. "Who cares, It's my dream! I'm soaring, just like my Tachyon dragon!" Mizar smiled, running off father than Kite. Kite ran to his might, attemping to now catch up with Mizar.<p>

* * *

><p>The dragons were tired by the running. They saw a light before collasping. Two guards on a large wooden gate looked down at Sky. "Found them, seem to not know much," Sky said. He touched Kite and Mizar waking them up. The gates opened and the dragons ran in. Sky drove in and parked in an area. He got off his motocycle and walked over to the dragons. "Follow me," he said, leading the duo of dragons into a small house. "You can sleep here," Sky said, climbing into a room a bit away, presumuly his bedroom. Mizar fell asleep while Kite went and laid down next to a window. He looked out the window into the starry night. He almost saw a red like serparnt in a sky. He thought about Hart. "<em>Whatever is happening to you, I will find you<em>," Kite thought. "_Your going to be ok_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you, Kite<em>?" Hart thought. He heard footsteps behind him. Vector. "Don't you dare start that again," Hart glared. Vector smirked. "Then I guess I'll just make horrible puns. Your making my Tempester rise." Hart glared. "That's not funny," he said. Then he thought. "Do you miss Mizar?" Hart asked. Vector looked at Hart. Hart then rethought that. "_No, I doubt that. Vector's the toughest of the Barian Emperors_." "Yes." Hart looked shock. "Why?" he questioned Vector. "I miss him. He was always cool. His number was last in line, but he still loved it. Althought that may just be that he was a dragon freak." Hart laughed at that. "Sometimes I think about that with my brother," he laughed. "Well, I guess Mizar isn't the only one in this city with that idea!" Vector exclamied. "What idea?" Hart asked. "He wishes to be a dragon!" Vector said. Hart started to laugh. "They don't exist anymore! They are gone just like dinosaurs!" Hart laughed. "Well, wherever they are, let us hope they are safe," Vector said. "_Yeah. I miss you, Kite_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the world of 4th wall breaking…..<p>

"Er…in that me being a dark signer thing in that 1 episode, why was my mark the hummingbird?" Jack asked Carly. "Er….Because Rex was already a signer?" "I want red dragon archfiend," the condor said. Every other Earthbound Immortal looked at their leader. "Der-" Cusuill was about to say when everyone was blown up by a bomb. "I wonder why my effect did this?" said Shooting Quasar Dragon. "I SHALL KILL YOU!" screamed Stardust Dragon, smacking his highest form(I got this idea because I was watching the Dark Signer arc at the time XD and my fave Signer Dragon is Red Dragon Archfiend and my fave Earthbound Immortal is Wiraqocha Rasca)

Back to the acutal story…..

* * *

><p>Kite woke up to a blazing sun. Had he really sleept the entire night? Mizar nudged him. He looked at Mizar. Still a dragon. So it wasn't a dream. Sky was up to, in the cornor. Mizar walked up and laid down next to Sky. "Mizar's a nice guy, that's for sure," Kite thought. "You guys follow me," Sky said, leading the duo out of his house.<p>

* * *

><p>They followed Sky. They saw other dragons. "Mizar….what do you think is going on?" Kite asked. "I really don't know!" snapped back Mizar. Kite sighed. They walked until they found a gate. "Are you home?" Sky asked to the gate. It opened. "Go inside, I'll stay here," Sky told the dragons. Kite walked in and Mizar followed. What was to come? They didn't know.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**If you like 5D's, check out my other active fanfic Duelists of Dragons!**

* * *

><p>"Come in." The voice frightned Kite a bit as he and Mizar walked in. The cave like area was dark. The doors behind them closed. "What's going on!?" Mizar asked. Some torches lit on fire, revealing a large, older dragon. "Who are you?" Kite asked. "I am this tribe's elder. Why I am a dragon? I shall not tell much." "Well….we were humans!" Mizar yelled. Kite rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's true," Kite told the elder dragon. "Your names?" The elder asked. She glared at the two dragons. "My name's Kite, and this is Mizar." Mizar looked at the Eldar. "Can you….turn us back? Or at least make us be able to speak English?" Kite asked. "Neither can be done automaticly, however you can start to learn human." Kite and Mizar groaned and rolled their eyes. "I shall tell Sky. Goodbye, for now," she said. They exited the cave and the Eldar talked to Sky.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you were human?" Sky asked. Mizar responded in his best of his current English from his non-stop learning "Yes." "What's wrong with Kite?" "Don't know." Sky still looked. Kite was slumped in a cornor. He was memorzing his language as well. "I don't really care much…." He said, somewhat depressed. He looked up at the roof. "I'm leaving for a bit," Kite said. He walked outside to see two kids dueling…..On dragons? Kite ran back inside and grabbed both Sky and Mizar. "Oh, that's dragon dueling! You duel riding on dragons and you have a limit of two land monsters on the field. It's cool! Do you want to duel?" Sky asked. "We don't have cards," Kite said. "Oh. I can't duel you then," Sky said sadly. Mizar pulled out from under his wing three cards. "How do yo-" "Don't ask Kite. They stayed with me. I guess we can lend this duelist them. He seems nice enough." Kite handed the three to Sky. "Woah, I've never had an XYZ monster! Hey….what's a number?" Sky asked. "You might as well find out in a duel," Kite suggested. "Hey, Claw! Wanta duel!" The winning kid walked over. "K, Dragon or Normal?" "Normal please. I don't ever want to dragon duel again," Sky responded. "Why is that?" Mizar asked the other boy. "His dragon died via sickness. It's like….once you meet your dragon your bonded for life." Kite thought about that. He felt so sorry for Sky… Then both Sky and Claw shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"<p>

* * *

><p>DUEL!<p>

CLAW V.S SKY

4000-4000

"I shall start!" Sky said. "I place a trap down and end my turn!" Claw smirked. "My turn!" he yelled. "I'll summon Maruading Captain and use his ability to summon Luster Dragon! I play synchro boost on Maruading Captain and summon….Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon!" Kite and Mizar looked at it. "That's a number I've never seen before! But it requires 3 overlay units!" Mizar said. "No it doesn't. I forgot to say, I play double unit! One of my monsters counts as two monsters when I XYZ summon! I end my turn…and set it in defense positon." "His number can't be killed without other numbers…..But I must find a way…." Thought Sky. He drew. "I play my spell, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards!" he looked at what he pulled. An alexdrite dragon and his ace, Tempest. "I summon Mystic Tree Dragon! It's ability allows me to bring forth Mystic Water Dragon!" Sky yelled. "I OVERLAY INTO NUMBER 46: DRAGLUON! NOW I USE IT'S EFFECT! BY DEATCHING ONE OVERLAY UNIT FROM MY HAND, I CAN SUMMON 1 DRAGON MONSTER IN MY HAND! Whip up a tornado, Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms! I USE BLUSTERING WINDS TO BOOST UP TEMPEST! I ATTACK YOU WITH DRAGLUON! YOUR TRI-HEADED DUST DRAGON IS DESTORYED! NOW ATTACK, TEMPEST!" Tempest hit Claw directly, lowering his life points. (Current LP: 600)

Claw was worried. "I summon….Zubaba Knight….Your turn…." "Oh yeah, Tempest returns to my hand! I summon…..Alexdrite Dragon! I attack Zubaba Knight with Dragluon and win!"

WINNER: SKY

0-4000

* * *

><p>"And that is a duel," Sky told the dragons. He walked away and Mizar followed. Kite stood there. He wondered why this had happened. Was his dragon killed by someone on….purpose? Kite only was left to wonder as the sun set and the moon rose, giving birth to the stars.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A little forshadowing on an upcoming OC….new chapter tomorrow for Both, 1k each I promise! Also…One of the signers is….PART BARIAN! Can you guess which one? Also, Spirit, Flare and Feather are all getting their own chaps while the others are sharing. Duel on!**

* * *

><p>The girl in the cape ran through the back allys of New Domino. She glared. Her left arm hurt. She grabbed her sleeved and pulled it up. Mutiple red glowing marks were on them. She slid her sleeve back down. Her right hand which was almost skelitall, the metal arm glowing in the dim light, hit the wall. A bird swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "It's almost time…and it looks as if we have a new signer to come…"<p> 


End file.
